I've missed you
by Anne Iriel Devay
Summary: Ikuto comes back after three years. Amu's happy, but she's so stubborn that she denies her feelings towards him. Ikuto won't give up on her and he'll definitely make her fall in love with him... Amu x Ikuto, AMUTO. Ft. Kuutau, Rimahiko and Kaiya.
1. Prologue

**Anne: Hiya people! Here**** I am again, with a new story! ^^ I'm so excited!**

**Ikuto: Hey, wait a second… ****Again? New? You're TOTALLY NEW in fanfiction, how can you write AGAIN a NEW story? **

**Anne: But I'm not new in all the writing stuff ¬¬**

**Ikuto****: But you never updated a story, did you?**

**Anne: Well… err… no -_-**

**Amu: o.o is this girl even normal?**

**Anne: ¬//¬ I'm just a girl who loves to write, read, manga & anime, videogames, draw, plays the violin-!**

**Ikuto: Kay kay, we get it. ¬¬**

**Anne: And also I love white chocolate! ^0^**

**Amu & Ikuto: *sweatdrop* Definitely, she's not normal**** -.-**

**Anne: I love you too ¬¬ now… DISCLAIMER!  
Ikuto & Amu: ****Anne-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or it's characters! **

**Anne: And a good writer always starts with a prologue!**** ^0^ Oh, and also sorry if there's something bad about my grammar, I'm Spanish xD you can tell me on the reviews…**

**Ikuto: Start already!**

**~Ages~**

The story starts in September.

Amu: 16 (9/24)

Ikuto: 20 (12/1)

Utau: 17 (11/9)

Yaya: 15 (5/25)

Rima: 16 (2/6)

Kuukai: 17 (8/17)

Nagihiko: 16 (7/4)

Kairi: 15 (6/12)

Tadase: 16 (3/29)

**Prologue**

Ikuto went to a trip to find his father, leaving Amu behind. She was confused about her true feelings: she liked Tadase's outer character, not the real Tadase, and she didn't know if her feelings for Ikuto were love or like… She felt like she was in the middle, and the poor girl didn't know what to do.

Three years passed, and she grew up physically and mentally.

"I'll definitely make you fall in love with me. So prepare yourself."

A lot of things happened after that.

All her Charas hatched again… Even Dia stayed out of her egg!

She graduated elemental and middle school, and she was about to start a new year in Seiyo High School

Nagihiko confessed his secret to Amu, and after a week, she forgave him. She wasn't mad at him, she was _embarrassed._ Three days after that, they were laughing again like if nothing happened between them.

Rima began to stay closer to Nagihiko… And he realized that.

Kuukai and Utau were together. Everyone knew that, and Utau's career as a singer was getting better.

After Amu's graduation, Kairi left again.

Yaya was still the little girl who loved candies and sweets. She didn't change a bit.

Tadase thought deeply about his feelings too… And he decided.

This time, he would help his Nii-san…

Because he knew Amu would be happier with Ikuto.

However, he kept that as a secret. Amu and him were still good friends…

Now, a new High School year was about to start.

New surprises, new friends… And new enemies and challenges.

And new feelings, too…

And maybe you're wondering: what happened to Ikuto?

He found his father… And they played together, with the band.

One day, sitting in a café, when Ikuto asked him to return with him, he got his son.

"Do you have anyone there?"

Ikuto smirked, thinking about Amu.

"Yeah…"

BAM!

"Ouch!"

Aruto smacked him on the head, leaving Ikuto with a shocked expression.

"What was that for?!"

"You did the same thing I did, baka."

"What?"

"I left the person I loved behind… You did the same, even thought you're young." Aruto looked at his son, with a serious face. "Do you love her?"

Ikuto remained silent for a minute.

"Yes…"

Aruto smiled, picking up his violin.

"Well… I guess is time to see the family, hmm?" Aruto said. Ikuto smiled. He missed Amu a lot, and he knew his father missed Souko too.

Aruto's voice brought him to Earth again.

"I guess I'm going to see my daughter very soon."

Ikuto chuckled and they left the café, thinking about the things they should pack…

Nobody could wait until the next day.

**Anne: *jumps***

**Ikuto: That's all?**

**Anne: That's the prologue ¬¬ and don't complain**

**Amu: It's good ^^ and when are you going to update?**

**Anne: Once a week **

**Ikuto: Really? Or once a month? *chuckles***

**Anne: *tries to punch him***

**Amu: o.o**

**Ikuto: You're weak ¬¬**

**Anne: *punches him* Read and review, please ^^**


	2. Chapter 1: New surprises!

**Anne: H****ey, minna! ^^ I hope you enjoyed the prologue. When I saw my first review I was about to cry T.T I was just too happy…**

**Ikut****o: Weird girl… And you said you would update in a WEEK. What happened?**

**Anne: SHADDUP! I had school and work. ¬¬**

**Ikuto: ****Work? You? You're lazy, you can't work.**

**Anne: ¬¬ You're pushing it, kitty, and I work as a violinist! You should know that.**

**Amu: -.-U **

**Anne: Now, DISCLAIMER!! ^0^**

**Ikuto: I won't do it.**

**Anne: Amu, I'm going to kill your **_**future husband **_**if he stays like this…**

**Amu: ****Anne-chan doesn't own "Shugo Chara!", "Shugo Chara! Encore!" or any of its characters!!! **

**Anne: Perfect! Now, ON WITH THE STORY! Oh, and enjoy *smiles sweetly* and please, forgive my grammar T.T I'm Spanish. If there's something wrong, you can tell me and I'll fix it ^^**

**~Ages~**

This story starts in September.

Amu: 16 (9/24)

Ikuto: 20 (12/1)

Utau: 17 (11/9)

Yaya: 15 (5/25)

Rima: 16 (2/6)

Kuukai: 17 (8/17)

Nagihiko: 16 (7/4)

Kairi: 15 (6/12)

Tadase: 16 (3/29)

**T****houghts are in italic**

**Chapter O****ne: New surprises!**

**Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip!**** Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip!**

_Stupid alarm clock__._

BAM!

Silence…

_Aaah… Better._

"Amu-chaaan! Wake up!" Amu heard a squeaky voice… probably Miki's. She sighed; she was too tired to get up right now. Maybe twenty more minutes wouldn't hurt.

"Ran, Suu, Dia! Do something!" Yep, that was Miki.

Ran flew up to Amu, who was covered under her pink blankets, took a deep breath and screamed: "GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

"WAAAAH!" Amu fell down of her pink bed. She rubbed her head as she winced in pain.

"What was that for, Ran?!" _Aaah! This Charas are going to kill me someday… Even if they don't want to…_

"Sorry Amu-chan, but you're gonna be late if you don't get up RIGHT NOW!"

"What?!" She looked at the clock. She was already late.

Screaming out curses, she rushed into the bathroom while her Charas sweatdropped. Amu would never change, wouldn't she?

She stepped out of the bathroom with her High School uniform.

"Amu-chan, you have bed-head." Miki laughed and fixed it just when Amu was going to freak out. "There, your hair is beautiful Amu-chan!" Miki said, smiling. Amu smiled back, her hair was longer now. It nearly reached her waist and her golden eyes were just _hypnotizing _and her body was fully developed_._ Every guy in High School stared at her every time she walked through the hallway, and she hated that.

"Thank you for fixing my hair, Miki. Now I have to go to High Schowwwwl…" Amu yawned and her Charas giggled.

"Amu-chan, can we go with you ~desu?" Suu asked, with sparkles in her eyes. Amu couldn't resist when her Charas looked at her like that.

"Sure, but be careful." All the Charas went into her bag. She picked it up and dashed down the stairs. She grabbed a toast from the table when her parents and Amu were eating breakfast and, without saying 'good morning' or 'good bye', she left the house.

"Teenagers this days…" Midori sighed. **(A/N: If you didn't know, Midori is the name of Amu's mother. Tsumugu is the father.)**

**10 minutes later****…**

***~Amu's POV~***

Gosh, I'm always late. And I thought this year was going to be different… I guess I didn't change a bit.

"Amu-chan!" A boy's voice called. I turned around to see…

"Nagihiko!" I waved at him, smiling. I was happy to see him again because he was one of my best friends! And I trusted him a lot. _Even after he told me he was Nadeshiko… THAT WAS JUST SO EMBARRASSING! We got into the girl's changing room together… Ugh._

"How are you?" I went down to Earth.

"I'm fine. Oh, hi Rhythm, hi Temari." I greeted them. My Charas got quickly out of my bag and started begging me to let them go to play with the other Charas.

"Okay, you can go…" I sighed, after 10 minutes of 'please please please please'. Nagihiko just laughed.

"You're like a mother."

I blushed and turned away.

"Amu-chii!"

"Amu!"

"Yaya, Rima!" They hugged me tightly… Err, _very_ tightly.

"G-girls… I… c-can't b-breathe!"

"Oh, sorry Amu-chii." We looked at each other and we laughed. I was happy to see them again, after this WHOLE month in America with my parents. Stupid Summer-break-with-family-to-get-more-knowledge…

"How are you, Amu?" Rima asked.

"I'm great, thanks. Hey, where are your Charas?"

"They're with the others. Since we left the Royal Garden, they needed to find a new place for 'Kiseki's World Domination Plan'." Rima said, rolling her eyes. I giggled. It wasn't every day when you could see Rima like this.

"Amu-chii, did you get a boyfriend in America?" _WHAT?!_

"N-no! Of course not Yaya, why are you asking that?" _Oh no, now I'm blushing!_

"You're lying, Amu-chii."

"I am not!" Nagihiko and Rima laughed at my response. Was I really that stubborn?

**Briiiiiiiiiiiii****iiiiing!**

"Guys, the bell." Rima said.

"Hey Nagihiko, where's Tadase?" I asked to Nagihiko, who rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe he's with Kiseki… Or with Kuukai."

I smiled. I missed all them a lot.

But…

There's _someone_ I miss even more…

But _he_ left.

For _three_ years.

Three years since I last saw him.

I miss _him_ so much.

_Iku-_

"Amu, are you alright?" Nagihiko's voice brought me down to Earth.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, don't worry." He just stared at me for a minute, and then he made a sign to enter in class. Of course, Nikaidou-sensei was their teacher this year… _AGAIN._

_Some things would never chang__e… _I thought as I walked through the hallway to my class with my friends.

***~****At the airport~* **

***~Normal POV~***

"Oi, dad, stop it." A blue-haired boy said frowning as his father took his phone away from him **(A/N: O.O Aruto is teasing Ikuto! xDDD)**

"Why? I thought you wanted me to meet that girl… What was her name? Oh yeah, Amu." Ikuto finally managed to get his phone back. He shot a glare at his father and searched for Utau's number. He needed someone to get them home…

He didn't tell anyone that he found his father. It was a surprise.

**Beeeep… Beeeep… Beeeep… Beeeep…**

"Moshi moshi?" Utau's voice was heard.

"Utau, it's-"

"OH MY GOOOOOOD!! IKUTO! IT'S YOU!" He winced in pain at his 'little' sister's yelling. Aruto smiled.

"Oi! Don't scream like that. You're gonna give me a headache."

"Oh, sorry…" She seemed to calm, and then she exploded. "BUT YOU DIDN'T CALL ME! NOT A MESSAGE OR SOMETHING! I THOUGHT YOU FORGOT ABOUT-"

"Give me that." Aruto took Ikuto's phone, for his relief, and whispered to him: "She's just like your mother." Ikuto chuckled as Utau's cursing session went through the phone. Aruto just waited to get his chance to talk to his daughter.

"Hi, Utau."

…

…

…

…

…

_She fainted._

"D-dad…"

_Nope__, she didn't._

"Yeah?"

"Y-you…" _Reaction in three, two, one…_

"MOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!" Aruto flinched. "IT'S DAD!! DAD'S ON THE PHONE!!! COME!! QUICK!!"

Ikuto cracked up laughing at his father's face.

*~**At Seiyo High School~***

**Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**

Amu started to walk away, thinking about what she should cook for dinner that night… Her parents asked her if she could manage herself because they were going to dinner at a friend's house with Ami.

"Oi! Hinamori!" She gasped when she heard that voice.

"Kuukai!"

The teen ruffled her hair, making her to groan in frustration.

"Gaaah! My hair!"

"Amu-chan!" _Tadase-kun!_

"Kuukai, what are you doing with Amu-chan?" _Nagihikooooo, save meeee!_

"Amu, your hair is ruined." _I know that! Now can you help me?!_

"Amu-chii! Fight fight!" She tried to get free… But of course, she failed.

"O-oi, Kuukai, let me GO!" She screeched when Kuukai trapped her, playfully. **(A/N: This is an Amuto fanfic, so this is just in friend mode xDD)**

They all played around for a while when Kuukai's phone rang.

"It's a text from Utau…" He mumbled. Yaya whistled and punched him playfully on his arm. She waved at them before leaving with a smile plastered on her face. Amu tilted her head to the side, curious.

"What's with her?"

"She received an e-mail from Sanjou-san."

"Oh…"

Amu suddenly remembered…

She didn't get anything from _him._

Tadase noticed her sad face and gave her a smile.

"Don't worry Amu, I'm sure he'll come soon." Amu couldn't help but smile. Tadase was a good friend, after all.

She said goodbye to her friends, called her charas (they were escaping from Temari) and rushed into the dark streets.

In her way home, she stopped at the park. _That _park… She smiled at the sweet memory, when he played the violin for her and she sang with him. She recalled that a lot…

Her mobile rang with the song "Sugar" by Flo-Rida and Wynter Gordon. **(A/N: I love that song *-*) **She picked it up.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Amu!" It was Utau, and she sounded somehow excited.

"Utau, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing… Hey, can you come to my house tonight?" Amu frowned. She was planning something for sure.

"Hmmm… Okay, my parents aren't at home, so I can-"

"Then come! I'll be waiting for you!" She hung up, leaving Amu with a 'WTF' face. _What's wrong with the girls today?_

After twenty minutes, Amu reached Utau's house. **(A/N: She bought her own house, for Heaven's sake. She's a singer and she's RICH! xDDD)**

**Ding dong!**

"Utau! It's me!"

**Click. **_Oh, the door is open…_

**Creeeek…**

"Hello? Utau?"

Silence…

_Oh, great._ _Where are the lights?_

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, can you look on the second floor? Maybe she's there."

"Okay Amu-chan!" After they left, the wind closed the door with a loud **"BAM!"**. Amu squeaked.

"Utaaaauu! This isn't funny!"

Again, silence.

And then, she felt two strong, cold arms wrap around her waist.

"_Amu…"_

She froze.

Only _one_ person in the world could say her name like that…

Only _that_ voice could make a shiver go down her spine.

Only _that_ voice…

Only _his_ voice…

That voice she wanted to hear since _he_ left.

That voice.

_Ikuto…_

…

_This can'__t be real… I must be dreaming._

Then it clicked.

The arms wrapped around her were _too real_ to be dreaming.

"I-Ikuto? Is that you?"

She turned around…

And she saw two sapphire eyes staring down at her.

She whispered his name, again.

Suddenly, she felt his hands pulling her closer to him…

And his lips over hers…

**End of Chapter O****ne: New surprises!**

**Anne: WHOHOOOOO!!! I finished my first Chapter *-* how was it?**

**Ikuto: Why a kiss so suddenly? O.o**

**Anne: Oh, because there are MORE surprises coming up ^^  
Amu: You're kidding me ¬¬U**

**Anne: I'm not ^^**

**Ikuto: *smirks* I think I'm staring to like you.**

**Amu: T-T Kami-sama help me!**

**Anne: Amu, you're exaggerating -_-U**

**Amu: *cries in a corner***

**Anne: Oh well… Did you enjoy it? Please review ^^ I'm gonna continue "I've missed you" this weekend. And maybe I can update Chap 2 this Saturday *-* I know you wanna see Amu's reaction after the kiss and some "Ikuto action" xDDD See ya!**


	3. Chapter 2: The forgotten bet?

**Anne: I think I rushed a little**** with Chapter 1 T_T**

**Amu: You did… Take your time to write, and you'll do it right ****(RHYMIE! xD) ^.^**

**Anne: Awww, thanks Amu. You're sweet! *hugs her***

**Ikuto: I kissed Amu *sings* **

**Amu: *blushes***

**Ikuto: And you ¬¬ write better this time.**

**Anne: T-T I'm doing my best. This time I'll do it better ^.^ *jumps happily***

**Amu: Ikutoooo~**

**Ikuto: *frowns* What?**

**Amu: *drags him away***

**Anne: Mwahahaha!! Have fun you two!**

…

**Anne: HEY, WAIT!****! WHAT ABOUT THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Ikuto: *inside Amu's bedroom* Heh! Do it by yourself! **

**Anne: T.T Anne-chan doesn't own "Shugo Chara!", "Shugo Chara! Encore!" or any of its characters!**

**Anne: And YOU *points to YOU* ^.^ enjoy my story!**

**~Ages~**

Amu: 16 (9/24)

Ikuto: 20 (12/1)

Utau: 17 (11/9)

Yaya: 15 (5/25)

Rima: 16 (2/6)

Kuukai: 17 (8/17)

Nagihiko: 16 (7/4)

Kairi: 15 (6/12)

Tadase: 16 (3/29)

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

_**Recap:**_

_She whispered his name, again._

_Suddenly, she felt his hands pulling her closer to him…_

_And his lips over hers…_

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

**Chapter 2: The forgotten bet?**

His lips moved gently over hers as she tried to push away, but he was strong and he held her in place. Ikuto deepened the kiss.

"Mmmpfff!"

He finally let her go, smirking just like the way he always did. Luckily for him, the lights were still off so she couldn't see him.

But he couldn't see her either, and he _didn't _see her since he left. Not even a photo. Why? Well, Ikuto asked for a picture from Utau sometimes. Of course, she said _no_. **(A/N: Damn it Utau! xD)**

And Amu _had changed_ a lot: her curves were at the right place; her soft, cotton-candy pink hair reached her waist and she wasn't worried anymore about her… um… chest size.

The pinkette was about to say something, but Ikuto, predicting that she wasn't going to say 'welcome back' after the kiss he stole from her, caught her by her shoulders pulling her into a soft embrace. Amu didn't protest, but it was just because she was in shock.

"Ik-Ikuto? W-what are you d-doing?" He held her tighter, but somehow she managed to get away. She walked backwards, getting away from him.

"How are you, Amu?" _How are you? How are you?! Why are you asking that after almost RAPING me?!_

"Why did you kiss me?!" She could see his smirk in the darkness. Or at least she thought that.

"Aww, Amu. Don't tell me you already forgot our bet."_ What is he talking about?_

"What bet?"

A few seconds passed until he spoke.

"I'll definitely make you fall in love with me. So prepare yourself."

"Wh-?"

**Click.**

The lights turned on, making them both to look around.

Then, for the first time in three years, their eyes met.

His and hers.

Blushing at the memory of their kiss, she turned around so he couldn't see her face.

"Amu…" _Ugh… _She shivered. Only his voice had that effect on her.

"Amu, look at me." His voice sounded like a pleading and Amu bit her lower lip. Did she really want to face him? After three years? Did she really miss him? _What the heck is going in with me?!_

Her heart was screaming something…

But she couldn't listen.

"Amu, please."

_Damn it…_

That did it. She turned around, slowly.

Their eyes met again.

Ikuto was the same as always.

His silky navy blue hair, his mesmerizing sapphire eyes…

The only difference with the Ikuto that kissed her on the cheek that day in the airport was that he was a bit taller. He was even carrying his violin.

He was the same, except his smirk.

For once, he wasn't smirking.

He was _jaw-dropped._

_Wh… Is something wrong with me? _Amu looked at herself, trying to find something wrong about her uniform.

***~Ikuto's POV~***

Honestly…

I felt my mind fading away as soon as I saw Amu. I couldn't believe it, can a person change that much in three years? She sure did…

When I was playing at the band, I dedicated _each_ song to the girl I left behind.

The girl I loved, the girl who saved me.

The girl _I loved_, _I love_, and _I'll love_ forever…

Was something wrong with me? No, of course not.

I was _just in love._

You may think it's strange, because it isn't my character.

_Just a mask._

The truth is… That I wanted to be a normal guy with a normal family. I envied every guy in my school every time I saw them with their families, smiling all the time, talking about their girlfriends, parties at a friend's house, exams…

I had other duties.

I worked for Easter, for my step-father.

I only wanted the Embryo to be free from Easter, just that.

_Just to be free…_

Amu… She granted my wish.

But I was in love with her before she did it.

You can't blame me for fall in love with her, can you?

I was justa_ stray cat_, and she cared about me.

She was with me when I needed it.

She was there, for me.

I love her.

That's why I'll make fall in love with me.

That was my character, wasn't it?

You got it, Amu?

I'm ready, so be prepared.

_I'm going to win the bet I made to you three years ago__…_

_I'll definitely make you fall in love with me._

Starting today.

***~Normal POV~***

Ikuto stared at Amu, who was trying to fix the wrinkles in her skirt. Smirking, he walked towards her. But Amu saw his movements and tried to get away, or at least she tried until the wall stopped her. She closed her eyes when Ikuto leaned his face towards hers.

*Snifff snifff*

"W-what?" she opened her eyes carefully. He was sniffing her.

"You smell like strawberries." She shivered because his closeness and she lifted her head to look at him. He was smirking, like always. Amu felt her cheeks heating up when he leaned a little closer, placing his arms at each side of her, preventing her from running away.

"L-let me go…"

"Never." He whispered, sending chills down her spine. She didn't love him, did she? She loved him once… But now? Was that feeling still there?

She didn't know…

Or did she?

What if she really loved him but she was afraid of admit it?

Or… what about if she didn't even know if she was afraid of admit it?

Yeah, that was the _real _answer.

But, even with her heart screaming it, she couldn't listen.

Damn that stubborn love.

"Amu…"

"W-what?"

"Fall in love with me."

…

_You're kidding._

"What?!"

He smirked.

"Amu, fall in love with me."

_He has GOT to be kidding._

"What do you mean 'fall in love with me'? Nobody can fall in lo-mmmpf" He cut her off by placing his lips over hers.

"Like this?"

She blushed madly, trying to avoid his gaze. He caressed her cheek softly.

"Amu, if you only knew how much I dreamt to be with you again…"

His words made her blush, and her heart to beat faster.

With that, he leaned again, asking for a kiss. She looked at him. His eyes stared deeply into hers.

Her mind was far away…

For once, her heart took control.

She lifted her face and kissed him.

He was surprised at first, but then he smirked and kissed back.

When they parted for air, Amu realized what she had done and blushed again.

_Gosh, I never blushed like this since he was gone!_

Suddenly, Amu heard a song that she didn't recognize. Ikuto took his phone out of his pocket and let out a sigh.

"Utau's saying that your parents called her asking if she knew where were you…"

_Oh crap. _Amu's eyes widened, she forgot about her parents!

Ikuto stared at her expression, chuckling.

"I'll walk you home. 'kay?"

"Uh? Oh, okay… RAN! MIKI! SUU! DIA!" Ikuto winced. Amu yelled just like her sister.

The Charas flew to their owner. They were surprised to see Ikuto too and they greeted him.

"Girls, we need to get home RIGHT NOW if we want to be alive tonight." Ikuto just chuckled again before opening the door.  
"After you, miss." Ikuto bowed and Amu just ran away from him, so he couldn't see her blush.

Again…

They started to walk when Amu's phone rang with the song: Crawl. **(A/N: I don't own this song! It's from 'Superchick' and I love that song! w).** It was a text message from her mother, asking if she was okay. Amu smiled and answered saying that she just went to a friend's house and she didn't realize the time.

"How's your family?" Ikuto asked. Amu smiled at the memory of the two of them sitting at the living room, talking with her mother about Ikuto's place.

"They're fine. Ami's not like before, she don't like to play with my Charas anymore."

"Aaaah! Don't remind me!" Ran whined.

"The dresses were adorable, ~desu."

"No, they weren't!"

"Yes they were! ~Desu!"

"No they weren't!"

Miki and Dia sweat dropped while Amu laughed. Ikuto just raised and eyebrow at them.

"You still have your Charas, huh?"

That reminded her…

She saw him with Yoru when the little cat disappeared. She felt sad, but happy at the same time, because he found his true self.

She kept silent, because he didn't know that she was there in that moment.

"…"

"…"

"So… did you find your father?"

He looked at her.

"Yeah. Utau took him to see our mother."

"Whoa, how did you find it?"

"I'll tell you other day." He smirked. She shrugged.

"…"

"You didn't tell me how's everything." He asked. Amu

Amu started to tell him everyting since he was gone: their graduation, how Kuukai started to date Utau, that Kairi left and Nikaidou's wedding. When they reached her house, he smirked at her.

"Don't forget about our bet, _Amu."_ She shivered at the memory. He leaned closer and kissed her forehead.

"See you tomorrow."

"Wait, tomorrow? Why tomorrow?"

He winked at her.

"You'll see."

And with that, he disappeared into the darkness.

"How can he do that without Yoru?" Miki asked. Ran shook her head.

"Don't know…"

"Amu-chan, you okay ~desu?"

Suu's question brought Amu to Earth again.

"Y-yeah! I'm perfectly fine!"

With that, she entered into her home.

"I'm hoooome!"

"AMU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN" Her father, Tsumugu, hugged her like she was going to disappear at any moment. "Where were you?! You left papa alone! Don't left papa alone like that!"

"Dad…" She whined. Thank God, her mother appeared and grabbed Tsumugu away from Amu.

_Finally! I can breath!_

"Papa! She can go to a friend's house when she wants, but she needs to tell us before. Don't forget about that, Amu-chan."

"Sorry, mama. I didn't know I was going to be that long with him…" Amu mentally slapped herself when she said that.

"WITH HIIIM?! WITH A BOOOY?!" Her dad screeched. Three seconds later…

**Bam!**

He fainted.

"Oh dear…" Midori sighed. "Imagine the day when you say to him that you're pregnant…"

"M-MAMA!"

Midori laughed.

"Now, you can tell me sweetie. If you're with a boy you know well, I feel relieved. Who's him?"

Amu felt uncomfortable, but she decided to answer.

"Mama… Do you remember Ikuto?"

"Yeah, that polite guy that stayed in our house."

"Well… I was with him!"

With that, she ran upstairs to her room and threw herself into the bed.

Minutes passed until she fell asleep.

**Anne: X_X gosh, what a chappy.**

**Amu: That was… weird…**

**Anne: It wasn't *glares at her***

**Ikuto: And the next chapter is going to be about…?**

**Anne: Secret! ^.^**

**Amu & Ikuto: *sweat drop***

**Anne: Muahaha. What is Ikuto planning? You'll see it on the next Chapter!**

**Anne: And please, R&R –w-**

**Ikuto: R&R!**

**Amu: R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3: More surprises!

**Anne: Oops... I guess I owe you, readers and characters, an explanation...**

**Ikuto: Yes, you do.**

**Anne: I've been in serious problems, and I couldn't write or have free time. It's a family thing...**

**Amu: Aw, poor girl.**

**Anne: Shut it ¬¬**

**Ikuto: Like, what happened to you? And no excuses, missy. ¬¬**

**Anne: Writer's block, family problems, illness, exams, finals, traveling, change of place, change of freaking computer which doesn't has word, my family kidnapping me everywhere and everyday...**

**Ikuto: Eeek, that's a lot of things.**

**Amu: So, you're not leaving the story?**

**Anne: I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!**

**Ikuto: Then, start.**

**Anne: OKAY! And I have a little surprise for the followers of my story at the end ^^ Is kind of a compensation...**

**Amu: o.o? surprise? *whisper* Should we be scared, Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: *whisper* No, not scared... But be prepared to run away.**

**Anne: ¬¬ what are you two talking about?**

**Ikuto & Amu: O_OU errr... Nothing, Anne-chan.**

**Anne: So, here's the disclaimer!**

**Ikuto & Amu: Anne-chan doesn't own "Shugo Chara!" "Shugo Chara! Encore!" or its characters!**

**~Ages~**

Amu: 16 (9/24)

Ikuto: 21 (12/1)

Utau: 17 (11/9)

Yaya: 15 (5/25)

Rima: 16 (2/6)

Kuukai: 17 (8/17)

Nagihiko: 16 (7/4)

Kairi: 15 (6/12)

Tadase: 16 (3/29)

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

_**Recap:**_

_"Mama… Do you remember Ikuto?"_

_"Yeah, that polite guy that stayed in our house."_

_"Well… I was with him!"_

_With that, she ran upstairs to her room and threw herself into the bed._

_Minutes passed until she fell asleep._

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

**Chapter Three: More surprises + unexpected plans.**

***~Normal POV~***

Amu woke up to a very known sound: her Charas screaming at each other. _Just like every freakin' morning..._ Amu thought. This time, they were arguing about something that fell on Miki's head.

"You threw a sardine to me!" She barked at Ran, who was hiding behind her pom-poms while Suu was in the middle and Dia was nowhere to be found.

"A sardine?" Amu asked, getting out of the bed, rubbing her eyes. Miki whined and went to her owner's lap.

"I was sleeping, and then 'BAM!' I was hit with this thing," Miki took out of her bag a sardine... Well, a mini-sardine. "Ran was laughing at me! And even Suu!" Tears started to ran down her cheeks. _Poor Miki... _The pinkette sighed.

"Okay girls, who was it?"

"WHAT? Amu-chan, you really doubt us?" Ran asked with her eyes wide open. "We didn't throw anything to Miki! I just saw that thing flying through the window!" She pointed to the mini-sardine in Amu's hands. The girl rolled her eyes and Ran's got teary. "The face she had when it hit her was funny, that's why we're laughed... I'm sorry."

"Sardines don't fly, Ran."

"I know, but that's what I saw!"

"I saw it too, ~desu!" Both Charas looked like they were about to cry._ Aw, why me?_

"Okay, okay. I believe you," she sighed. "Speaking about flying things, where's Dia?" She asked, putting Miki in her egg. All the girls shook their heads and Amu sighed again, turning around to get into her bed again.

"Great, just great."

"Ah, Amu-chan! Your phone!" Ran said, while Utau Hoshina's last song started to play. Amu quickly flew towards her desk and began to throw books everywhere, looking for her phone. **(A/N: Pick a scene with Nikaidou-sensei, and you'll get the picture xDDD)**

"Anou, Amu-chan... The phone is in your white jeans, ~desu." Suu sweat dropped.

"Oops... AHA! Found it!" She exclaimed victoriously. "Moshi moshi?"

"Hey, Amu-_koi, _did you sleep well?"

...

_WTF?_

"She went into statue mode ~desu!"

"Snap out of it, Amu-chan! You can do it!" With that, Ran threw one of her pom-poms to Amu's face, making her blink twice and come back to reality.

"I-Ikuto!" She heard a chuckle.

"You seem surprised. Did I wake you up?"

"N-no... I'm just... Well, it's weird to have you calling me like this in a Saturday morning..."

"Amu-chan's blushing!" Ran giggled, throwing her pom-poms in the air.

"So cute, ~desu!" Suu twirled around.

"Shut up!" She whispered to them while Ikuto chuckled again.

"You should get dressed, I'm going to pick you up right now." Amu's eyes widened. She was still in her pajamas... _But it's only 9:23 a.m.! What's in his mind...?_

"What are you planning, Ikuto?" There was a moment of silence.

"Didn't I tell you yesterday? I'm not going to give up on you, so be prepared... Because I'll make you fall in love with me no matter what." His last line left her speechless... Even Miki was shocked, and she was still angry about the sardine. Amu was able to recompose herself after a while.

"What... what do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm not going to give up on you. Never."

...

"Well Amu, see you in 30 minutes. I already told your parents that you're spending the whole day with me."

That was enough to send our heroine back to Earth.

"YOU WHAT-?"

"And you'll probably spend the night in my house, so prepare a bag or something."

"... You're kidding." _I'll kill him FOR SURE! How the heck did he to convince my parents to spend a WHOLE day out? Especially papa!_ "I'm not going to spend the day with you! Much less the night, perv!" She blushed, remembering the last time they slept together, with him hugging her and she petting him like a cat. Inluding the confession...

"Oh, don't worry about that, Ikuto-san. She will go. I already made her bag." Well, is it necesary to say that Amu froze in place? Guess who was in the other side of the phone.

_WHAT IN THE-? _"M-MAMA! You were listening this WHOLE time!" _Oh my God, she listened to the whole thing! Please world, explode now! Or even better, return to the past so I won't ever get the phone! Wait a minute... How could she listen to this call? This isn't the house's phone! It's MY CELLPHONE!_

"Of course. I already told Ikuto-san you could stay in his house..." _WHY ME?_ "Oh, and I just remembered something. Papa just called me a while ago and-"

"Mama, why can't you just tell me AFTER the call?" Amu asked, still blushing. _Please God, if you love me, don't make things go worse... _

"This involves Ikuto-san too, so listen to me: Papa found some great tickets to go to a trip together."

"A... trip?" At that moment, she could swear she heard Ikuto sighing... Was it possible that he didn't want her to leave?

"We're going to spend two weeks in the Canary Islands, and one in Italy! The tickets were so cheap, and they were the last ones."

"How come this involves Ik- wait a minute, don't tell me you're going to invite him!"

"No no no. The thing is... That we only got _three_ tickets, Amu-chan." Amu blinked twice.

"T-three?" _What does that mean?_

"So, this involves Ikuto-san like this: you'll have to stay in his house until we get back."

_..._

_WHAAAAAAAAAT?_

She could see Ikuto's smirk through the phone.

"I hope you can let her stay, Ikuto-san. I just called her friends, but no one was able to stay with her."

"B-but what about Utau?" She only wanted to avoid the fact of staying with Ikuto for three weeks! Not that she didn't liked it, but... Knowing him... _Wait- did I just think I'd LIKE to stay in his house for three weeks? I've gone insane..._

"Utau told me that she's going to spend more time with her family, and she's going in a tour. I can't let you stay alone with her mother, she needs to rest." _Didn't Utau get her own house? What's going on here?_

"And Rima? What about Yaya?"

"Yaya has to take care of Tsubasa, and Rima's mother didn't allow anyone to stay in her house." _Stupid mother's overprotection!_

"But what abou-?"

"So, Ikuto-san, can Amu stay in your house?" Midori asked, without hearing Amu's protests and whines.

"Sure, no problem. I just got back from traveling, and I'm not feeling like going to anywhere, so I won't leave her alone."

"Oh, thank you very much! We're leaving tomorrow, but we couldn't tell Amu earlier because we didn't know if she had a place to stay! I really wanted to see the Canary Islands!"

_... I hate you, God._

"Well, I have to start packing! Bye, Ikuto-san!"

"Bye, Ms. Hinamori. See you later, _Amu_." He said politely. She nearly fainted right there and right now. _This-can't-be-happening!_

**Click.**

"Ikuto... You know I'm going to kill you, right?" He chuckled.

"Yeah... But I still love you too much to let escape this chance of being alone with you." Amu blushed and her eyes widened. She wasn't expecting that and her heart raced faster.

"D-d-don't s-say things like t-that!" She stuttered.

"Ja ne, Amu-_koi_."

"D-DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

**Click.**

"Geez..." The pinkette sighed, placing her phone on her desk while her Charas floated beside her.

"Amu-chan, you're red as an apple!" Ran teased as Miki went out of her egg with a smirk in her face. Suu was smiling sweetly, just like always.

"That was so cute, ~desu!"

"S-SHUT UP! I have to get dressed!" She yelled, trying to hide her blush (wich was, of course, FAILED).

**20 minutes later...**

"Perfect." Amu whispered as she brushed her hair. She was wearing black sock that reached up her knees, a white plain skirt and a pink sweater with black patterns and straps in her shoulders. Her hair had two black x-clips and she was wearing a black necklace with a platinum cross.

"Amu-chan, you're so cute ~desu!"

"Thanks to Miki," she smiled. "She helped me to pick the clothes." She turned her head and saw Miki pouting, looking out of the window. Amu looked at her for a while and sat by her side. "What's wrong, little fellow? Are you still mad about the sardine?" Miki's pout grew bigger and Amu was sure that she was about to cry. "Miki, if you come with me, I'll buy you a new art sketch, okay? Just don't cry." _Oh my, Nagihiko was right... I'm just like a mother! Ack!_

"We're sorry we laughed Miki, but your face was so funny..." Ran said as she patted Miki's head.

"I just want to know... Who threw the sardine?" Amu asked. Ran hid behind her pom-poms again and Suu flew to Miki's side, giving her a glass of milk. The blue Chara smiled and drank it.

"Amu-chan, ~desu, I saw the sardine getting into her egg, and it was coming from the window ~desu!"

"I saw it flying across the room from the window!"

"Geez! Okay, okay! So we have an intruder here..." She tilted her head to the side, trying to think who could threw a sardine at Miki... "Couldn't be Kusukusu playing a prank?"

"Kusukusu's not like that ~desu." Suu said, filling the glass with more milk.

"I'd say it could be Yoru, but... He's not here anymore..." Ran said. Miki sighed and drank the whole vase.

"This is so good Suu... And yeah, this seems like a thing Yoru would do, he was always playing pranks on us." Amu smiled at her. Miki was always the cool one, but could it be that she was just like Amu? That she had an outer façade? _A Chara with an outer character... Whoa, I should ask Tsukasa about this._

"You three should go to the Royal Garden and play a bit, I don't want sad faces in my room." That made them smile a little, and Amu smiled too when she saw them floating away, talking about Kiseki's 'World Domination' plans. _Charas this days..._

"Amu-chan!" Midori called. "Ikuto-san is here!" _Eeeek! Should I go down? Or stay in my room and hide in the closet? Do something! _She thought, practically freaking out.

"C-coming!"

When Amu went downstairs, she sweat dropped: her father was fainted on the sofa (probably the shock of meeting Ikuto) and her sister was running around him, calling him 'neko-niichan'. Midori was just smiling with one big, pink suitcase with black and white patterns. She seemed happy to see him, despiting the circumstances they've met before.

"M-mom? What's with that?" She asked with her eyes wide open, pointing to the suitcase.

***~Amu's P.O.V.~***

My jaw dropped when I saw mama with my suitcase... For a moment, I thought she was just kidding in the phone, but now... Oh my God, I REALLY have to stay with Ikuto three freakin' weeks!

"M-mom? What's with that?" _Please don't say what I'm thinking you're going to say..._

"You have to take this to Ikuto-san's house, you're staying there, remember?"

_I won't be able to sleep... I hate the world._

"Don't worry, Ms. Hinamori, I'll carry it for you." I watched as he slowly took the suitcase from my mom's hands... Wait, I swear I just saw hearts in her eyes! Oh my-

"What a gentleman! Do you want something to drink?" She offered. Ikuto shook his head... like a cat would do.

"No, thanks. Oh, Amu... I almost forgot: I brought something for you from my trip." My eyes widened. Was he serious? I blushed when he took out a little black box, placing it in my hands.

"T-Thanks..." I blushed, and turned away. My mom was drooling... litterally. _Oh my God._

"Well, have fun you two! Amu-chan, I'll call you tomorrow morning, when we're leaving the house, 'kay?"

"Ye-wait! Tomorrow? Where am I going to sle-!" _Oh no... _"Mom... Can I sleep here tonight?" I saw my mother's eyebrows go down a bit.

"Sorry, sweetie. But we have to get to the hotel tonight so we can get the plane tomorrow. So you can't get here in three weeks." _Sigh... Wait, did I just think 'sigh'?_

"But I'm already sixteen! I can take care of my own!" Mama looked at me suspiciously.

"Well, I received a call telling me that you'd be better with him than alone..."

I shot a DEATHLY GLARE at Ikuto, who looked at me with a confused expression. _Yeah, right, like I believe you didn't set this up... Jerk. You're soooo screwed._

"Mom," I tried to put my sweetiest tone, so she wouldn't suspect I was going to kill that person. "Who was the person that told you that _it would be better for me if I stayed in Ikuto's house_?"

"I don't know, but I guess it was a young girl, because of the voice. I think her name started like 'Ine'..."

_So it was a girl..._

***~At that moment, somewhere far away...~***

*~**Normal P.O.V.~***

**Beeep, beeep, beeeep...**

**Click.**

"Moshi moshi? Inezu here!" A blue-haired girl picked up her phone.

"Inezu! How are things going?" _Oh, it's her! I was about to call... Never mind._

"Perfect! I called her home half an hour ago, Ani bought all the tickets except three and Anne sent the e-mail of the tickets offer to Amu's father! Everything's going perfectly fine!" _We're the perfect team, after all._

"Just as planned! And what about the other three?"

"Oh, Tete-chin is searching for the tickets to Japan, and the other two called me, they'll meet us there."

"Ok. You know the plan, do you?"

"Yeah... But didn't you hate-"

"Nope, I know you all, you're perfect in this kind of things."

"Te-hee! Don't worry, we'll do our best!"

"These three weeks they're going to be alone, you know?"

"Yep, perfect. I have a lot of things and plans I always wanted to try on couples!"

"Ok, see ya soon, Inezu."

"Bye!"

**Click.**

...

_I guess we owe her a favor after all... I wonder..._

**Beeep, beeep, beeep...**

_Huh? The phone again?_

"Inezu here!"

"Ah, Inezu, I've got the tickets!" A woman's voice said through the phone. Inezu widened her eyes.

"Tete-chin!"

"We're going there in two days, so prepare your suitcase and text the others!"

"OKAY! I always wanted to go to Japan!"

"SHUT IT AND START TO WORK AKREADY! PREPARE EVERYTHING!"

"... Yes sir!"

"Geez!"

**Click.**

_**To be continued...**_

**Anne: So, how was it?**

**Ikuto: Bad, and weird.**

**Anne: -.-U in the next chapter comes the date, and a little thing that will surprise all of you.**

**Amu: Didn't you have a compensation?**

**Anne: Oh yeah ^^ Well, I guess if you read the lines above, you'll know some extra-characters...**

**Ikuto: Anne, Ani, Inezu and Tete-chin... And other two.**

**Amu: Who are they?**

**Anne: Two lucky followers of my story ^^**

**Amu & Ikuto: O_O**

**Anne: ¬¬ yeah... I'm doing a contest, a very easy one and I'll choose TWO contestants who will appear in the story as a part of the 'Love-Make' group.**

**Amu: 'Love-Make' group?**

**Anne: Yep... Well, this isn't the group's name, get an idea -.-U**

**Ikuto: And the contest is about...?**

**Anne: If you wish to participate, all you have to do is send me a review (EDIT!: PM is down, so I edited this xD) telling an idea about how'll you put Amu and Ikuto together, like: locking them both in a closet or something like that... Along with a description of your Character... With age, name, if you have a Chara or not and those type of things ^^**

**Ikuto: So... You'll choose the winners...**

**Anne: And they'll appear in Chapter 4, 5, 6 and the rest of the story! ^^**

**Amu: And the ideas? **

**Anne: Only one per person. I'll choose only two persons, so unleash your imagination, just like fanfiction!**

**Amu: O_O scary...**

**Anne: And I will use the ideas of the winners, of course. And crediting them ^^**

**Ikuto: How much time they have to send that?**

**Anne: Hum... Well, when I choose the second one ^^**

**Amu: So... it's no time limit?**

**Anne: I will check everyday until I find the most amusing-yet perfect situations ^^ and then, I'll start writing the chapter.**

**Amu, Ikuto & Amu: R&R! ^^**

**Amu: -.- and be careful**


	5. Chapter 4: The Date, part 1

**Anne: Let's get to the point before readers kill me!**

**Amu: So, the winners are...**

**Anne: "BellaGrimm" and "Toshiko Mizuki"!**

**Ikuto: I think you should give more time...**

**Anne: WHAT? EVEN MORE?**

**Amu: Eek, I'm scared...**

**Anne: Their ideas were pretty good. And I think my story is going down, because SC is over…**

**Amu: Yeah…**

**Anne: BUT SC is going to be dubbed in Spanish, in Spain where I live! I can't believe it!**

**Amu: O_O really? In Spanish? That's weird; they didn't dub it in English, why in Spanish?**

**Anne: Don't know! But I'd be able to buy the DVD's!**

**Ikuto: ... Idiot.**

**Anne: Zip it, Ikuto! Now, disclaimer!**

**Amu & Ikuto: Anne-Chan doesn't own "Shugo Chara!", "Shugo Chara! Encore!" or its characters!**

**~Ages~**

**Amu: 16 **

**Ikuto: 20 **

**Utau: 17 **

**Yaya: 15 **

**Rima: 16 **

**Kuukai: 17 **

**Nagihiko: 16 **

**Kairi: 15**

**Tadase: 16 **

***:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:***

Recap:

_"Mom," I tried to put my __sweetest tone, so she wouldn't suspect I was going to kill that person. "Who was the person that told you that it would be better for me if I stayed in Ikuto's house?"_

_"I don't know, but I guess it was a young girl, because of the voice. I think her name started like 'Ine'..." _

_So it was a girl..._

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

**Chapter Four: ****The Date (part one)**

***~Normal POV~***

"Ikuto, stop it already!" Amu yelled around the eleventh time that morning. After saying goodbye to her parents (with her father still fainted) and leaving her suitcase in Ikuto's house, which was strangely empty, Amu decided to take her revenge on him: she tried to smack him in the face everytime he looked distracted, but Ikuto always was faster that her and he always ended catching Amu's hand pulling her into an embrace, pissing her off... even _more_. She fumed the whole way, making him chuckle a couple of times.

"I'll stop if you stop trying to smack me." He smirked. _Aw, she's so cute when she's mad._

"Okay, I give up..." she sighed and suddenly stopped, remembering something."You didn't tell me where are we going, Ikuto. I'm starting to get suspicious."

Amu tried to sound threatening, but Ikuto knew her better and decided to play along.

"You'll see, don't get anxious."

Amu pouted, "Hmph... Whatever, but is not nice to make a young lady like me to wait." He chuckled at her answer, but she didn't reply. Amu made a pout and followed him reclutantly.

***~An hour later~***

"Gee, if we were going to the train station, you could have said it before," Amu let out a slight whine. They were sitting in a bench and Ikuto was playing with the two tickets he had in his hands, but Amu wasn't paying attention to him... Or at least, she was trying to avoid his gaze. "This is not a secret!" She added, a bit angrier than before.

"Yeah, but the place we're going IT IS a secret." Amu sighed at his answer.

"Another train station?" she asked.

"I'm talking about the final destination, baka." Ikuto rolled his eyes and scooted a bit away from her. He knew the consequences of making her mad.

"Bak-! Oi YOU!"

Just as he expected, Amu jumped off the bench they were sit and tried to smack him again in the face, but with Ikuto avoiding her attacks, she gave up five minutes after starting. She knew that was hard to hit Ikuto even a bit. _Stupid cat, pissing me off._ She sighed. _I need to get some air..._

"When is the train coming?" She asked. Ikuto raised an eyebrow, a bit suspicious about her sudden change of subject.

"Why?"

"Because I want to walk for a bit, idiot." She snapped, making Ikuto chuckle.

"It's 12:13... So be here at 12:45."

"Fine..." Amu walked away while Ikuto was watching her with an amused look in his face.

***~At that moment, somewhere else at the train station...~***

**(A/N: Michiko and Michi are two totally different persons, so don't get confused with their names. One is Michi/Michi-****chan and the other is Michiko/Michiko-chan.)**

"Michiko-Chan, we're lost..." A blonde girl with brilliant, cyan eyes said. Her hair nearly reached her waist, and she was wearing black leggings, a dark blue skirt, a purple hoodie and black, long boots. A little Chara with also blond hair tied up in a ponytail and a blue formal outfit was floating around her head, drinking coffee and writing in a dark type writer. Michiko, the girl she was talking to, was a bit tall and had a dirty-blonde colored hair. She was wearing dark-purple jeans with black converses and a grey sweater. Her eyes were placed in her blue phone, and she was frowning. Two Charas were sitting on her right shoulder. One of them had long, dark purple hair and black eyes. She was wearing a beautiful, fancy blue dress and was playing a clarinet. The other was wearing a black dress that matched her long, dark hair and she had blue eyes. She was also a bit pale.

"Ongaku," the dark-haired Chara said to the purple-haired one. "Would you stop playing that clarinet? My head hurts…"

"Excuse me, Gekijo, but I need to practice in order to improve Michiko's skills in music."

"Oh, my…" Gekijo sighed exasperated, while taking out a theatre script.

"Don't worry, Michi, we'll find a way... Stupid trains," Michiko muttered, tightening her grip on her phone. Michi sighed again.

"We should have told them we're already here... The Love-Make group never hides secrets!"

"We aren't hiding a thing! It's just that I prefer to 'study' our couple before the group starts to work."

"If Tete-chin finds out…" Michi's Chara said, typing again in her typewriter.

"Don't worry, Rukai. We're just doing her a favour, after all…" Michiko took out a PDA and shot a glance to Michi.

"Hey, can you go get the tickets? We're running out of time."

"Oh, sure. Let's go, Rukai."

"Whatever…"

Michi walked through the people, looking for the ticket-seller window. She walked in circles about ten minutes before finding one.

"Two tickets for Osaka, please." she asked to the woman that was in charge of the tickets. The woman gave her a warm smile and nodded. Michi paid for the tickets and sat on a bench. She was a bit tired, after last night fly…

Then, she took out her phone and checked the background. A photo group with a name on each head was there was there, and behind the group, there was a big building with white and silver letters that said: **'Love-Make!'**

In the photo, there were six girls: three on the front and three in the back. Michi looked to the photo, remembering her friends. She took a peek to the group of three persons that were behind.

To the left, a girl with cyan-colored hair that reached her shoulders and blue eyes was making the 'V' sign with her fingers. Her bangs were lightly to the right side, covering a bit of her right eye. She was wearing a blue long-sleeve sweater-dress that reached her mid-thighs, she had blue leggings too and blue flip-flops **(A/N: Blue lover…)**. Two Charas were around her head: one resembled a ladybug, with her black clothes with red dots and her black hair was tied up in a long, straight ponytail. She was smiling sweetly. The other resembled a butterfly. She had green hair and it was like her owner's hairstyle. She was wearing green and blue tomboyish clothes and was slightly smirking. On top of the girl's head, that seemed to have 16 years old, was written in blue letters: 'Mezu Inezu'. And on top of each Chara was a name: _Kami_ (over the ladybug) and _Kaze_ (over the butterfly).

In the middle, was a girl that was listening to her black i-Pod. Her short, brown hair nearly reached her shoulders. She was well-developed and she was wearing a white tank top that showed her cleavage with golden letters that said: 'VAMPIRE'. She had short, dark jeans, thigh high socks and black boots. On top of her head, was a name in black letters: 'Namura Ani'. She seemed to have 16, too. Behind her, a Chara with shoulder-length brown hair and a puffy green dress decorated with flowers was floating gracefully. The Chara had a sweet smile across her face and a bouquet of exotic flowers. A name was on top of her head: _Hana_. **(A/N: 'flower' in Japanese)**

To Ani's left, was a girl smiling and grabbing her arm while Ani tried to hold her iPod. The girl had dark-orange hair with smooth waves that nearly reached her waist. She had dark brown eyes and she was wearing a white top with some cyan band wrapped around her waist with a black miniskirt, white thigh-high socks and black boots that reached her knees. She also had a cyan ribbon wrapped around her hip. In front of her, in gold letters Michi could read: 'Devay Anne', and she seemed to have 16. She had four Charas hanging around her, playing with each other. One of the Charas had long, dark-orange hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless kimono that started above her chest, and stopped a bit before her knees. A big, red band was tied around her waist making a ribbon in her back, and over the red band, was a yellow rope that nearly reached the Chara's feet. Red bands were tied around her wrists, neck, arms, thighs and all around the boots. **(A/N: This is a variable of Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne's costume)**. The second Chara had short, orange hair that was curled at the end and stopped at her shoulders. She had white cat ears and a white tail with a red ribbon tied around the end. The Chara had a sleeveless white sweater with a short, puffy white skirt, white boots, a white ribbon around her neck and white gloves **(A/N: Mew Ichigo's dress in white, from Tokyo Mew Mew)**. The third Chara was wearing a sleeveless sky-blue dress that expanded below her waist and stopped before her knees. This Chara had long, straight dark-orange hair that reached her knees. In her hair were also some blue brilliant pearls. At the start and at the end of the dress were some white frills and at the upper part of the dress was a blue, shining orb. In her arms, there were blue long gloves that stopped before her shoulders and they were tied with blue bands; the gloves also stopped right below her knuckles with more white frills and they were tied in her wrists with mini-blue belts. The last Chara was simpler than the other: she had long, white wavy hair, a simple short white dress, white shoes and she had dark brown eyes. She also had a small white ribbon in her hair. On top of each Chara was a name: over the first, was written _Jeanne_; on the second, was _Yura_; in front of the third, was _Tsuki_; and over the last one, _Hikari_.

Then, Michi looked at the three girls at the front.

Two of them were Michiko and her, with an arm wrapped around each other's shoulder like buddies. Michiko was wearing her favourite white jeans and a pink shirt, with her Charas floating around her head. Michi was just with short jeans and a tight t-shirt with her Chara, Rukai, sitting on her shoulder while writing in her typewriter. On top of Michiko's head, in red letters was written: 'Miyako Michiko' and over her own head, in cyan letters she could read, 'Michi-chan'. Michiko was in her 18s while Michi was 14.

The blonde girl sighed when she spotted the last girl, which was in front of Inezu and was winking at the camera. She seemed to be in her twenties… Over the last girl's head, you could see in white letters: 'Tete-chin'. She had beautiful cyan eyes and her black, straight hair was tied up in a ponytail with black and white colored pins in her bangs. She was wearing a police uniform, fingerless gloves and boots.

_The 'Love-Make' group..._

***~Flashback~***

***~Michi's P.O.V.~***

It was nearly a year ago. I was confused about what I wanted to be, and who was I... Without parents and living everytime alone, my 'friends' thought of me as a freak, a weird person... and the bullying started, so I decided to leave everything. I didn't have a place to go, but I was sad enough to get over that... Even my best friend betrayed me. Tch.

Then, one day I received a letter saying that if I wanted, I could join the 'Love-Make' group and help other people...

And so, I found myself in front of a big, gorgeous building with Rukai and my suitcase. Minutes later, I was in a big, brown room with 5 girls that they were talking to each other. I didn't want to screw anything, because my character was a bit sarcastic and charismatic...

But things went well.

"So... what is the 'Love-Make' group? What do you do?" I asked to the group of 5 girls in front of me, a bit curious. After the introductions, I started all the questions. Why? Because I was curious about them. They had Charas, like me and they seemed cheerful. And they told me that they don't have parents and they live alone, just like me...

"Well," Anne started, "is kind of weird, because people don't believe that we are the 'Love-Make' group. They think that we are old, ugly ladies that use serums or supposed 'spells' to make people fall in love with each other!" she stuck out her tongue.

"That's wrong," Inezu continued. "We're a group of crazy teenagers that sneaks into the couple's house and make them to get closer to each other!"

"You made it sound worse, Inezu!" Ani snapped.

"Aw, sorry."

"Anyways, our job is to make 'supposed couples' to go better."

"Or change 'friends' to 'couples'!" Inezu jumped. Then Tete-chin sighed.

"Let me explain how it works: sometimes people call us, usually they're friends or relatives to the couple, and they ask us to help them."

"Help them? How?" How can you help the couple without… er… making them go _worse?_ I know that, it's in TV all the freakin' time!

"Well, we organize events and 'force them to go', play 'pranks' on them or we use our 'special stuff'..." Michiko said, making me shiver. I'm afraid to ask, but…

"Special… stuff?"

"That's a secret. You'll know when you use it." Michiko said, with a serious face. "The thing is, we never made a couple break up, never."

"We investigate them and we get to work. It's easy. Usually all we have to do is lock them in a closet and they're out practically holding hands." Anne winked at me.

"What if they find out?" I was a bit surprised. _They didn't make a single couple to break up..._

"We use camouflage. We're the pizza guy, the waitress, the shop assistant, things like that when they hang out. We used one different every time, so we never got caught..." Ani sat down next to me. "But don't ask me how the heck we get a spare key to the house, that's Tete's job." She said, pointing to the older girl. But my head was stuck with a single phrase that Ani said before.

"The pizza **guy**!"

"Yep, we have moustaches, wigs, contacts and a voice changer." Tete-chin said. "All that stuff is mine, I'm in charge to get the special equipment."

I tried not to laugh. I just couldn't imagine them with moustaches!

"That's only part of our special stuff." Michiko said, taking out her phone. "You'll be amazed when you see it all. I nearly fainted when I got here."

"We can sneak everywhere the couple is. Just ask us to do it." I frowned. I must remember to lock the windows as soon as I get a new house...

"So, what do you think, want to join us?" Michiko asked, waiving her hand in front of me. Then, I did something it was out of my character: I smiled.

And then, we shook hands.

***~End of flashback~***

***~Normal P.O.V.~***

**BAM!**

Michi fell to the floor.

"Ouch! What the-?" Michi froze in place when a pink-haired girl bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!" The girl said, with evident concern in her eyes. Michi snapped back to reality and sweatdropped.

"I'm fine. I tend to fall a lot, so..." It was then when Michi saw four Charas floating around the girl's head. She panicked, but calmed down when Rukai whispered to her: "Don't worry, I hid in your hair."

"My name is Amu," the girl said with a smile. Michi remembered one of the rules of the group: "Never tell your real name unless they know you're working on the 'Love-Make' group!"

"M-Mine is... um... Ryoko! Nice to meet you!"

Amu shook her hand, happily. Michi smiled too until Rukai pulled slightly her hair to get her attention.

"Michi, this is bad! She's the girl in the photo that Tete-chin sent to Michiko yesterday!"

_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? She's the girl we've got to pair up with the blue-haired guy?_

"Huh? Are you ok?" Amu seemed to notice the change in Michi's face. _Oh God, this is soooo bad…_

"Is… um… I-I…" _I need to get outta here as soon as possible!_ "I'm about to loose the train!"

And with that, she ran away.

"… Amu-chan?" Suu asked to the pinkette.

"What is it, Suu?"

"I sensed a Chara around…" Amu rolled her eyes.

"Probably it was only Yoru…" She Speaking of which, we should get back with Ikuto."

"Yeah," Miki agreed "we should…"

Amu looked to her blue Chara, she looked a bit depressed. She guessed it was because Yoru wasn't here anymore…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"MICHIKO!"

The girl turned around…  
BAM!

"What the fu-?"

"Michiko! Michiko, we have a BIG problem here!"

Michiko stood up, helped by Ongaku and Gekijo.

"Thanks girls… What's wrong with you? What's the problem?"

"Our client's request is here!"

"What are you talking about?"

Rukai flew off Michi's hair and stopped right in front of Michiko's nose.  
"The pink-haired girl! Hinamori Amu! She's in THIS train station!"

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me before?"  
"We just did it!" Michi and Rukai shouted in unison.

"Oh boy…" Ongaku whispered. Gekijo patted her in her head.

"What's wrong, Miss Clarinet?"

"Aren't that Hinamori Amu with Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

Both girls, including the Charas, turned around to the direction Ongaku was looking to see…

"Ikuto, you baka!" Amu yelled again, trying to smack him in the head again. He was just chuckling and dodging her 'attack' very easily.

Michiko reacted fast: she grabbed Michi and pulled her under a bench. She took out her phone and put to record the pair. She smirked before saying:

"Let's get to work."

Michi smiled back and took out her phone to send a message to their boss "Teresa/Tete-chin".

_Target located__! We start to work now. Expecting orders._

Michiko watched as Amu and Ikuto went on the train. She pulled out her bag and took out a couple of short wigs.

"Put these on, we're following them!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"For the last time Amu, I'm not telling you."

"Hmph… I wonder why I'm coming with you to a mysterious place I don't even know."

"Because your mother agreed to it? And by the way, what's with that trip your parents had planned?"

Amu shook her head and rested her chin in the palm of her hand, looking through the window. Both were sitting on the train, side to side. In front of them were two guys. One of them seemed concentrated in his phone.

"Amu-chan," Suu whispered in Amu's ear. "I sense a Chara."

"Oh, Suu. Again?" Miki rolled her eyes. Suu pouted, and so another war between them started.

"Hey, Amu," Ikuto called. Amu sighed and looked at him. "You seem bothered."

She shot him a glare before answering. "How couldn't I? Spending vacations in your house it was something I didn't expect. And I don't like the idea."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault." He smirked. "Trust me."

"How can I trust you when you're practically kidnapping me?" She snapped. He cheeks were a bit red, but she had to hide a smile when he put a fake offended image.

"Oh, you offend me." She laughed.

"Sure, whatever."

"Would you kiss me?"  
Amu nearly fell off her seat.

"Wh-wh-what's with t-that a-all of s-sudden…?" He chuckled at her reaction.

"I was just kidding."

"You idiot!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After leaving the station, they made a stop to have lunch, not noticing that the two guys in the train station were following them into the restaurant… Or at least, that's what they thought.

"You hungry?" Ikuto asked. Amu nodded. "Well, then we can eat in there."

He pointed to a restaurant… Well, more than a restaurant, it seemed like a flower shop. _Or a jungle… There're plants everywhere!_

"Here? I don't know, Ikuto… it seems pretty expensive…"

"I'll pay, don't worry." Amu muttered a "thank you" and headed towards the interior. The walls were white and light pink. Amu shot a glance at Ikuto to find that he seemed rarely comfortable there. Ikuto noticed her stare and narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing… It's just, the space here… You like it?"

"Not really."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Because you're with me."

Amu blushed again, thinking about the way she could slap him without the other customers noticing. She decided to do it when they arrived at home.

They had lunch, and Amu, lucky as she was, didn't have more teasing from Ikuto.

"Amu…" He whispered when they were having dessert. "Aren't those the guys that were in front of us in the train?" He pointed to a near-placed table, when the guys were sitting. One of them was still with the phone. The other noticed Ikuto's stare and whispered something to his companion. "I think they're following us…"

"They're just two boys, don't get paranoid."  
"I don't like them."

"Maybe you're just jealous." Amu smirked. Ikuto turned, surprised, and Amu just laughed.

"Oh, so you think I'm jealous about those brats?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What did he call us?" Michiko adjusted her wig and her cap, ready to punch the blue-haired guy in the face. Michi held her.

"Don't act like that, you'll catch his attention!" She whispered furiously to her friend. We should change our clothes, maybe back in girl mode. I hate wearing these…"

"Yeah, let's go. We'll follow them when we change our clothes and wigs. What colour of hair you prefer this time?"

"Cyan, please."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ikuto didn't take his eyes off the boys. Amu noticed that and shook her head.

"Seriously, Ikuto. You have a problem."

"I don't have a problem. I swear they're the same- wait a minute, they're leaving!"

"Ikuto, where are you going?"

"Stay here, I'll be back in a second." He said before disappearing out the restaurant's door. Amu rolled her eyes.

"Oh, boys…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Crap! Michiko, he's following us!"

"Then run!"

Both were running away like someone had screamed "fire" minutes ago.

"There!" Michi pointed to a book shop.

_T-clink._

_BAM! _

"Phew… he won't catch us n-"

"You said?" Ikuto asked, popping out of a shelter. Both girls jumped in surprise.

"More than a couple of guys, you seem like a couple of chickens…"

_Oh boy, we're in trouble... _Michi thought. They had to run away_._

"Who are you and why are you following us?"

"We're not following you," Michiko answered, trembling a bit. Thank goodness they had their own voice-changers…

"Yeah, sure… Then, why were you running?"

Michiko shot Michi a look that said: _we have to get moving and change fast!_

Ikuto could see Michi's brain thinking about a way to escape, but he wasn't prepared to what was about to come…

_PAM!_

A grey smoke filled the shop.

"A smoke bomb?"

"What's going on?"

"Hey, I'm reading a fic! Shut up!"

"Pokeball! GO!"

"What the fu-?"

"I knew it! I'm going to Hogwarts!"

"SHUT UP!"

The shop was a complete chaos. There were screams everywhere, and Ikuto managed to get out of the shop.  
"Damnit! They're gone!"

A bit defeated, yet still alarmed, he went back with Amu.

"Ikuto, you seem a bit down. What happened?"

"Er… nothing, nothing at all."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile, Michi and Michiko were hiding in a hotel's bathroom, changing their clothes in the girl's bathroom.

"Man, that was close…" Michiko said, exasperated. Rukai was flying, happy because the writer's block she had was gone thanks to the 'smoke bomb incident'.

"Hey, Michiko, didn't we use that strategy to run away once?"

"What, the smoke bomb?" She said, popping her head out of the door. They were alone after all… "I think so. Wait, weren't you the one who threw it before?"

"No… I thought you did it!"

"…"

"…"

"Then, who did-?"

"It was me."

Both turned around, surprised.

"YOU?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amu tried to get Ikuto tell her what happened, but he started teasing her about her blushing every time he got close, so the topic of the two mysterious guys was forgotten for the rest of the time… He still wasn't telling her where they were going, but he bought a bunch of white roses to her, still asking her to trust him…

"Come on, just a little detail!"

"Nope."  
"Ikuto, please!"

"Okay, okay… Just a little thing."

She smiled, happy.

"So?"

"Hum… lights."

"… That's all?"

"That's just a little 'tip'". He smirked before sprinting to a nearby park. "How about a race?"

"No fair! You're already running! CHEATER!"

"Amu-chan, wait for us desu~!"

_I hope she likes tonight's gift__... _Ikuto thought. He widened his eyes when Amu stopped in front of him, a pink heart in her head disappearing.

"That's cheating, missy."

"Look who's talking, mister cheater." Both laughed.

End Chapter 4.

**Holy mother of…**

**Well, that was fast. **

**I really hope you're enjoying Christmas vacation!**

**I promise I'll update soon this time **

**Btw, I've become a great fan of Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. I'll probably write a oneshot about Matt and Sveta so cute~!**

**See ya around!**


End file.
